Real
by Acknowledge
Summary: Something being real is very different to something being right, so why is it so hard to decipher the difference?
1. A Friend

The machine emitted a high-tech hiss, rousing the attention of the woman standing at the control panel in the centre of the room. Her eyes flicked upwards to the sound, and they observed the scene. The lid of the machine rose, and with it, a man emerged. Within moments, Grace was at his side, a cigarette hanging characteristically between her lips.

"What's new marine?"

Her question received a roguish grin from the male as he lowered himself into the wheelchair that stood to the side of him.

From the control panel, Anna dropped her gaze, and gave the screen in front of her a dismissive swipe with slightly more force than required. Grace and the ex-marine passed her, their voices nothing more than murmurs to her neglecting ears, and exited through the metal sliding doors.

With a tight jaw, Anna gave the screen a final jab – only an airy tap was needed - before she slipped past a couple of white coat clad assistants and disappeared from the room through the same door her colleagues had. Once she passed through the door however, she slipped into a corridor to the left, an opposite route to the duo. Her shoes clanked on the metal flooring as she made her way through corridors several bends, buttoning in the codes to two sealed doors on the way. She finally reached a bulky reinforced metal entrance and grabbed for the card that hung around her neck on a lanyard, and pressed it against the red light at the side of the door. With contact, the light turned green and the door released an automated beep followed by a robotic hiss as it slid open.

The room's core purpose was storing the Avatars that were not in use; it was evident by the number of large glass tubes that stood from the floor to the ceiling, each containing an Avatar that was swaying gently in a radiant blue liquid. Anna gave the two men in lab coats to the right of her a curt nod as she entered. She passed a few of the Avatars, only glancing at each one as she did, and stopped in front of one particular tube.

She looked up at her Avatar, her eyes glowing with the reflection from the soft blue glow. She looked over its long, willowy body which radiated grace, while the traces of muscle on its slender form hinted at the power it held. It had thick, heart-shaped lips, identical to hers and a flat, defined nose. Its loose, black hair flowed freely around its shoulders, the black braid that was intermingled swaying around its hips. A small smile came to Anna's face as she admired her Avatar, seeming as if it was in peaceful slumber. Her fingers twitched slightly as she tried to imagine that body being her own at that very moment, and tried to recollect the sensations. Just as such musing began to broaden and stemmed the growth of a couple of cloudy memories, the door hissed in obedience and a voice dragged her from her reverie.

"They did a pretty good job huh? The scars are hardly even noticeable."

Anna looked over her shoulder and gave Norm a smile that reflected his.

"A shame really, I thought they gave character." She replied blithely as her gaze left his. Norm chuckled lightly and stepped closer. For a moment, their focus fluctuated between the two small specks of paler skin on the Avatars left shoulder and left thigh.

"I think you have enough of that." Norm said, staring up at the Avatar before them. They both stood there silently as Anna simply smiled, a meek smile that held no suggestion of any character at all. The soft hum of machinery stretched between them for a few moments.

"Are you going to link up again soon?" Norm asked, a trace of hope in his question.

Anna shrugged, diminishing his chance of the answer he desired. His eyes lingered on the Avatar for a few seconds more before he turned to look at her, noticing from her profile that her eyebrows had knotted into a frown.

"Jake Sully seems to be providing more than enough information for the programme, what difference are a few samples going to make?" she said slightly sourly.

Norm turned his torso to face her, disregarding his interest in the Avatar.

"The programme wouldn't be where it is today without people like you Anna." His expression slanted. "Sure, Jake can give Grace valuable information right now from the position he's managed to, by chance," he raised a finger in emphasis, "with no training whatsoever, land himself in."

The annoyance that had surfaced from Norm seemed to lessen and he added, "But you're still an as important part of the programme as he is."

Anna turned to look at Norm and after exhaling softly, gave him an appreciative smile. When he too gave her a sincere smile, she turned back to her Avatar.

"I suppose it's been in here long enough." She said feeling a twist of guilt.

She felt a hesitant hand approach hers, and then the light tingle from the touch of another's skin. She allowed her hand to be held, and even curled her fingers inwards to secure the embrace.

She did not look at Norm to notice he was grinning.


	2. LinkUp

Anna stood, as she had been for the past few moments, staring down at the machine before her. There was nothing special about it; there were various others of an identical nature in the room. But she was weary of it. It was strange, as she could not have been more familiar with the technology. However, deep down she knew that it wasn't the cold, pristine gleam of the machinery that had her contemplating her decision endlessly. Yet she got more comfort out of pretending that was the reason for her apprehensions.

Again, suggesting towards an emerging habit, Norm shattered her thoughts.

"Ready?" his voice came from behind. His enthusiasm was undeniable.

Anna turned and met his excited expression. She never got tired of seeing his face, like she did with Jake Sully. Norm was just always there, and he was harmless, so he had never troubled Anna. He had in fact been just _there _for a couple of months, outshone by the ex-marine who had stolen the show. That's what she liked about him, and she'd always suspected their resentment for Jake Sully was what had brought them together in the first place.

"Yep." Anna told him, reinforcing her answer with a smile.

"Great! Let's go, Grace should be here any second."

Norm reached out, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It seemed this gesture had suddenly become mutually accepted. Anna wasn't sure why; she and Norm had interacted on countless occasions since he'd arrived, and none of those times had included hand holding. She hadn't realised it was something that was going to be of a regular occurrence, but still, she found it was…nice. So she didn't mind.

Just as Norm let go, somewhat reluctantly of her hand, Grace strode into the room. Completely unaware of the closeness of the two, she walked straight past them, twisting out of her lab coat.

"Grace! We were just about to link up." Norm enthused as she walked by.

Grace didn't respond and she stopped in front of a link-up chamber to the right of Anna's and dropped the white coat on the floor. It was then that she looked up towards the two, who had by now, put slightly more distance between themselves.

Grace grinned. "You chose the right day to take your Avatar out of preservation." she said, addressing Anna, whose intrigued expression prompted her to continue. "Initiate link up." Grace directed the team at the control panel, sending Norm scrambling to his chamber. "The marine got us in." she said simply, flashing Anna another grin.

Anna cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Link-up initiated. Going in 10." A voice called out.

Grace at this point was climbing into her link-up chamber, Norm quickly following suit. "I don't know how, but he got us access to the clan." she said as she lay down.

"60 percent! Anna we need you in the link-up chamber!" came the voice from the control panel.

Anna suddenly began to panic. Not even really focusing on her movements, she climbed into the chamber, while hurriedly trying to pry more information out of Grace.

"Access? What do you mean access?"

"90 percent!"

"You're a smart kid, I'm sure you can figure what it means." And with those final words, Grace pulled down the top of the chamber, and sealed herself in.

"97 percent!"

Anna didn't have the opportunity or time to ask anything else in clarification, so she hurriedly yanked her chamber shut, a heavy feeling residing in the depths of her stomach.


End file.
